


Pinks and Whites

by indi_indecisive



Category: Game of Thrones ( game ), TellTale Game of Thrones
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn meets a friend having no idea how to work washing machines in the laundromat and Cotter stops him from ruining the clothes. </p><p>Be warned: mentions of Finn and Gared Tuttle in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinks and Whites

The sun's rays gleamed through the window of the undersized laundromat, which was built-- sandwiched between a Caffè and a foreign diner, splashing a line of a mellow yellow across the soft whites of the machines used to clean. The warmth of the sun, supported by the chilling air of the establishment, pleasantly warmed the skin of those in the laundromat. Two of the three occupants eagerly blinked the early morning sleep from their eyes, eager to finish the early morning chores.

The only occupants in the establishment were the laundress, who appeared more than content with watching the morning news on the little T.V behind the counter, rather than scolding a customer farther back, who was a slight man with wheaten hair, sitting on top of running dryers, perhaps waiting for the load to finish, and watching the final occupant. Further into the establishment, a flaxen haired, very burly man was desperate to finish his laundry, who personally found the staring rude; and also wanted to return to the sanctions of home.

The temptation to fall asleep in the warmth, and pleasant hum of the machines around him, which were emitted from the dryers across from him, were strong. Though the idea was compelling, it was all but not ignored as the man stood upwards from his previous crouched position, next to the white laundry basket a little to the right of the washer.

His broad, muscular frame demanded to be broken out of it's confines from the shirt. The shirt itself definitely was not his, rather his boyfriends, so the sleeves of the shirt fit too tight over his muscular arms. Though, he was arrogant enough to like it that way. "Fucking hells, Gared, couldn't you have done this?" with bated breath the man cursed, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the washing machine.

He was honestly too tired to deal with this, the stupid, unfamiliar, old washing machine. 

Tight-lipped, Finn bent over to collect a handful of multicolored unwashed clothing, stuffing the ball into the machine with little woe towards the outcome of adding colors to whites. He continued this action until the entire basket of grimy clothes were piled into the machine. 

"You 'now you shouldn' be doing that." 

The reverie he found himself in was broken by the strangers words, his jaw stiffened in response; and he drew his gauche hands to side, turning slightly to see the other somewhat behind him. "What exactly shouldn't I be doing?"

"You can't put the colors in with the whites. The colors will fade 'an then everythin' will be a mess." The stranger glided his tongue across his bottom lip, uneasily looking over at the washer almost as if he was annoyed by the mistreatment of the cloth.

"Alright, why don't you sort the colors out yourself then, if you're so damn worried about my clothes." Finn retaliated with, though the strangers words had merely been a reminder, being a sleep-deprived giant didn't go well with socializing. "Why don't you...."

"Cotter." Although the man, Cotter, was annoyed with sharing his name with the ungrateful Finn, he retained an air of self-containment against the others hostility; trying to be sociable, because the morning was an exemplary of other mornings.

"Alright, Cotter, why don't you fucking sort it out for me, then?" Finn motioned to the clothes, which were haphazardly piled in the washer, and sneered.

"Well I'm not, I'm not goin' to do that. I was just trying to be helpful." Cotter snapped, sauntering back to his drying clothes as if he had no place to go, and plenty of time to get there. 

Once again the pleasant hum of the dryers returned to the ears of both men; again came the temptation to fall asleep in the pleasant warmth that coated their skin. The spat was nearly erased from memory; but would return eagerly to the front of their minds later on, as the roasted, subtle natural sweetness of coffee lingered on their tongues, and in some way both men would find themselves ranting on about their morning tasks to whoever would listen. For Finn, it would be Gared, and for Cotter, his little sister. Each man would go about their day, forgetting the events of the morning; until one second glance from a window, and one from the street, would make the memory fresh again.

And within the silence of the laundromat, over the gentle humming of the machines, Cotter swore he heard: "Thanks, Cotter."

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this wasn't as good as it was intended to be.


End file.
